


ART - My Crown on the Head of a Creature

by jazzy2may



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: Author: Mx_Carter for blueberryfalloutStory Summary: The faery that calls itself Hannibal Lecter happens across a homeless Will Graham on a cold evening and offers him a bed for the night. Things...escalate.....Series:  Part 1 of sycamore, ash, moss and loamI did some art because I love this fic and I wanted to show my appreciation for it.





	1. Winter Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mx_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Carter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [my crown on the head of a creature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168908) by [Mx_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Carter/pseuds/Mx_Carter). 



Series: Part 1 of sycamore, ash, moss and loam

title: My Crown on the Head of a Creature

Author: Mx_Carter gift for: blueberryfallout

Fndoms: Hannibal (TV)  
Rating: Mature  
Genera: M/M  
Status: Work in Progress 

* * *

I wanted to show some love. so here it is My Cover Art for the Fic

Cover #1: Winter Chill


	2. Blood Sepia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Blood Sepia

Art Cover 2: Blood Sepia

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I would recommend, it hasn't received enough love, is Welcome to Wonderland by mousehound  
> AO3 Address link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033476/chapters/34851113  
> I hope to do a cover in the future for it as well. <3  
> Thank you for stopping by.  
> ✿♥‿♥✿


End file.
